The cuteness factor
by xbuffyxspikex
Summary: Abby and Clarke catch Bellamy reading the baby a parenting book. OR The one where Clarke threatens to put the pictures of Bellamy and the baby snuggled up together on a Christmas card. {Fic 2 of the skin to skin contact series. The first fic in this series is called "The first time." You can find it on my profile :) }


**{A/N}** I hope everyone likes this second fic :) I hope it's not to boring :( I worked hard on it and tried to make it some what funny and with a little fluff. I'm probably going to write at least 2 more fics for this series. Possibly more if I get more ideas. If you want a certain thing to happen in this series then you can just comment and tell me and I can try to write whatever you want into a fic. I'm thinking about writing a short fic about Bellamy finding the Christmas cards :) All mistakes are my own because this work has not been beta-ed. This fic is the second fic in the skin to skin contact series. **The first one is called "The first time" you can find it on my profile :)**

* * *

The second time Clarke finds Bellamy and Wells curled up together she isn't so surprised, but that definitely doesn't mean that it makes it any less cute. To be honest, it's actually just a tad bit cuter than when she found them curled up on the couch after a long day of work. Even Abby can't resist pointing out how cute they two look all cozied together.

 **~XXXXXX~**

Abby and Clarke are working in the kitchen to make dinner for the family. Clarke never has been that great at cooking, baking is a different story; she's the best baker they have in their little family, but that doesn't stop her mom from telling her to stir the spaghetti sauce and make the meatballs. Clarke can only keep her fingers crossed that she doesn't actually over season or over cook the little balls of ground meat.

"What kind of seasoning am I supposed to put on this?" Clarke asks her mom while staring at the big glob of pink mush in the bowl in front of her.

"Salt, pepper, whatever." Abby replies while walking over to the stove and stirring the spaghetti noodles. "And your letting the noodles clump up. You aren't stirring them enough."

"You're the one that's making me do this!" Clarke proclaims.

Abby shakes her head and continues on with stirring the noodles. After she finished that, she reached into the spice rack and slid over a couple bottles of seasoning for Clarke to use, and then walks away.

"What am I supposed to do with all this?" Clarke yells after her mom.

"Put it on the meat, Clarke!"

Clarke turns her attention back to the raw meat and the looks over at the four seasonings her mother gave her to put on the meat. "All of these?"

Clarke heard Abby sigh and walk back into the kitchen, her heels clicking on the floor. "Do you not know how to cook yet? How do you feed Bellamy?" Abby walks over to the counter Clarke is currently standing at and pushes her out of the way with her hips. "How do you two not starve?"

Clarke rolls her eyes, jumps up onto the counter by the sink and grabs the lettuce to start making a salad. "I don't cook, mom. You know that I only bake."

Abby turns back around, with seasoning still in her hand, and raises her brows. "Well, how do you guys eat?"

"Bellamy cooks, mom. You know that." Clarke rolls her eyes and continues pulling the lettuce, throwing the leaves into a salad bowl. "Are you getting senile or something?"

Abby whirls around and throws the spoon in her hand at Clarke and Clarke quickly ducks her head to avoid the spoon. It hit the wall with a loud _clanking_ sound and Clarke began laughing loudly.

"I was only joking mom." Clarke said in between giggles. "I know you aren't senile. Anyway, yeah, Bellamy cooks dinner every night."

"That's all I was asking, Clarke. I knew he cooked sometimes but I didn't realize he cooked you guys' dinner every night.

Clarke nods her head. "Yeah and I make dessert.

A few minutes pass, Abby works on putting the meatballs in the oven and draining the water from the spaghetti noodles, turning the sauce off as she goes and Clarke works on making the salad.

"Why don't you go get Bellamy." Abby tells Clarke after she's done with the noodles and she's putting them into a big bowl. "The meatballs will be done pretty soon."

Clarke nods her head and hops down from the counter. She grabs the empty lettuce bag and throws it into the garbage as she walks out of the kitchen.

"Do you have the high chair in the hall closet still?" Clarke yells, coming to a stop by the stairs.

"Yup." Abby yells back.

Clarke began the climb up the stairs and lets out a huff of air as soon as she makes it up the stairs. (She doesn't like exercise. That doesn't mean she's lazy though. Okay? Okay.)

"Bellamy!" Clarke says, like she's singing. "Ohhhh Bellamy!" Clarke pushes the door to her old bedroom door open and quickly spots Bellamy sitting in an old rocking chair in the corner of the room. (It's from Clarke's baby days. She likes to leave it here so they can use it for Wells when he has trouble sleeping.)

Clarke smiles when she sees Wells sitting in his lap and a book in Bellamy's hands. (Clarke doesn't even comment on the fact that he's reading their son a baby book that is used to teach first time parents. She just thinks it's too cute.)

Bellamy is too wrapped up in the moment, so he doesn't even notice Clarke back track out of the room and he doesn't hear her tip toe down the stairs either.

"Mom!" Clarke whispers, afraid Bellamy might hear even though he didn't even hear her calling for him when she was upstairs. "You have got to see this!" She whispers a little louder. "It's so cute!"

Abby closes the oven back, rubs her hands on a dish towel, and turns her attention to Clarke. "What?" She asks Clarke as she walks out of the kitchen and over to the stairs.

"You have to see this!" Clarke repeats, tugging her mom up the stairs. Abby slips her feet out of her heels and lets Clarke tug her up the stairs.

The two make it to Clarke's old room without making too much noise and Clarke pushes her back up against the wall by the open door, telling her mom to do the same. They both peek around the corner of the room and Abby awes when she sees Bellamy reading the parenting book to Wells.

"I'm going to grab the camera." Abby whispers to Clarke and rushes down the stairs. She comes back seconds later with a small camera in her hands.

Clarke takes the camera from her mother and presses the button on the top to turn it on. Clarke makes sure to turn the flash off this time and quickly snaps the picture before Bellamy can spot them sneaking around the corner with a camera in their hands.

"I found them curled up on the couch together the other day." Clarke tells her mom as she hands the camera back to her mother. "Neither of them had a shirt on."

Abby stifles a laugh and shakes her head. "I'll see you downstairs and I want to see the picture when you get back down."

"How do you know I have a picture?"

Abby raises her brows and smiles. "When do you not take pictures? You take pictures of everything you see."

Clarke rolls her eyes and nods her head. "You know me so well."

Clarke watches Abby climb back down the stairs and then decides to make her presence known.

"What, now you decide that your good enough for shirts?" Clarke asks as she prances into the room and throws herself onto the bed.

Bellamy quickly drops the book down and flushes, the tips of his ears turning red.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Bellamy replies, throwing the book down to the ground and adjusting Wells so he can stand up.

"Mmmmhmmm." Clarke replies. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

(Clarke knows Bellamy saw the picture she took of them the other week. She also knows he tried to delete it after seeing it but what he doesn't know is that Clarke actually copied the picture to her computer while he was cooking dinner that night. She already knew that he was going to try to delete it and she already knew that he saw her take the picture.)

"Dinners ready." Clarke says after a minute. "I helped cook."

Bellamy raises his eyebrows and grins. "Did you really help or did you just mess something up and then give your mom no choice but to take over?"

Clarke huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "What's it with people knowing exactly what I did or what I'm going to do?"

Bellamy laughs and shakes his head. "Face it, Princess, you are way too easy to read. At least for your family and me anyway. I don't know about all these other people."

"Whatever." Clarke huffs and uncrosses her arms. "Give me my baby."

Bellamy stands up from the rocker quickly and hands Wells over to Clarke.

"My mom seen you reading that parenting book to Wells." Clarke says as she follows Bellamy out of the room. "She also took a picture of you two." (Bellamy doesn't actually have to know who technically took the picture. It's just better if he thinks Abby was the one to take it because Bellamy would never make Abby delete anything. He respects her too much.)

Bellamy groans. "Another picture? Really?"

Clarke nods her head, even though she knows Bellamy can't actually see her and replies with, "Yup another picture. Maybe we can blow up the pictures or put them into a scrap book. Maybe even find out if we can put them on the Christmas cards for this year. That would be really cute."

Bellamy groans once again and mumbles something under his breath too low for Clarke to hear.

"Wouldn't that be cute, Wells? Clarke asks the baby while she steps down the last stair and turns to go into the kitchen.

"What would be cute?" Abby asks as soon as she spots Clarke.

Clarke raises her head from looking at Wells and smiles widely. "The pictures with Bellamy and Wells all snuggled up together on the Christmas cards for this year."

Abby's lips turn up into a big smile and claps her hands. "That would be the most adorable thing ever."

"No!" Bellamy yells suddenly, his cheeks and the tip of his ears turning red from the embarrassment. "That would absolutely not be the most _adorable_ thing ever." He proclaims. "That would be the worst idea you two have ever had for a Christmas card. The one where Jake had to wear a reindeer outfit and I had to wear that smelly elf outfit was pretty bad but I promise you, if you use those pictures I will burn every single one of those cards."

Abby and Clarke both start laughing and Wells joins in on it to. Bellamy just growls and stares at the two women for a moment before he decides to storm off into the living room, muttering an endless string of profanities.

"I'm putting those pictures on the cards." Clarke whispers to her mom. "I don't care what Bellamy says."


End file.
